The present invention relates to substituted C-cyclohexylmethylamine derivatives, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and to the use of substituted C-cyclohexylmethylamine derivatives for producing pharmaceutical compositions.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions has great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for effective methods of treating pain. The urgent need for action for patient-friendly and purposeful treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions, this being taken to mean the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific papers which have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesics and fundamental research work on nociception.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, are extremely effective in the treatment of severe to the severest pain. However, their use is limited by the known side effects, for example respiratory depression, nausea, sedation, constipation and tolerance development. In addition, they are less effective in the event of neuropathic or incidental pain, from which patients with tumours suffer in particular.
An object forming the basis of the invention consisted in providing new analgesic substances which are capable of treating pain, in particular chronic and neuropathic pain.